I Need Your Love
by SCIK1012
Summary: Finn is missing the Flame Princess and starts looking for her. All he wants is to show her how much he needs her, even if that means getting burned. –Songfic– Animesika's 'I Need Your Love'


This is the first songfic I've ever done, hope you like it!

* * *

I need your love_  
_

_Even though we grew apart I still feel that we're meant to be_

_And though time mended our broken hearts_

_Then why hasn't my heart been freed?_

Finn sat on the log outside the Tree Fort as he usually does when returning after an adventure. He was still unsure if he could call that an adventure. It's been a month since he saw her disappear in the dawning horizon. Her "bye Finn" echoed in his head each time he revived that moment. Jake advised him to forget about it. -Time would heal those burns –he said- and they did but it still hurt…inside. He could only wonder, why?

Finn didn't really know anything about her. She just appeared when his heart was falling apart and with just one look into her fiery gaze, everything inside him was rearranged. Like those times when BMO´s system gets stuck and all they have to do is to press his reset button, and then BMO would open his eyes and start the game like if nothing had happened.

He didn't know who she was but he felt that he needed her; he felt that he belonged to her and she belonged to him. They had to be together; otherwise they would be like a toy with missing pieces. They would be incomplete, because they were born for each other.

He sighed and entered the tree.

_I used to dream a lot_

_I used to be alive_

_I gotta find those feelings_

The human boy sat on the couch and rubbed his forehead. He was having a headache. Jake came down from their bedroom holding a bunch of papers where he wrote all the places and mysterious objects they could use as an excuse to go on adventure. Finn loved adventure and his adoptive brother thought that by taking him on various different journeys, he will forget about her and return to be the eager adventurer that he used to be.

After all, Finn's dream was to become a hero. That was all he talked about.

Fighting monsters, finding treasures and rescuing princess, that things would always make him feel alive. Finn stared at the papers and then placed them over the table. -Maybe another day -he said- I don't feel like going on adventure right now.-

Jake slapped his own face and stared at his brother playing BMO, the game over title kept appearing in the screen, Finn couldn't even beat his favorite game in that condition. Jake need to help him, he had to find the feelings that would bring his friend back to normal.

-Hey Finn! –Jake called- Wanna go look for her?-

_Cause I need your love_

_I just need your love,_

_Cause you and me_

_We're good together_

_You and me should be forever…_

Finn's footsteps climbing the bedroom's ladders were soon heard after Jake's question. The boy messed up the whole room looking desperately for his green backpack. He opened the closet and began throwing all his stuff to the floor. It wasn't there. Finn ran to the bathroom and put it upside down but his bag wasn't there either. He jumped down back to the living room. Jake laughed watching his brother run around the house like crazy. The eager adventurer was back. –Finn…- the yellow dog said still smiling at him- I have your backpack right here! – That was it, Jake wasn't very happy with the idea, but that was it, he had found the right feelings to bring him back. Finn wanted to see her again.

_I need your love_

_I just need your love_

_Cause you and me, we got to make up_

_Cause we really got it going on_

Finn ran through the Grasslands as fast as he could. His heart was beating even faster. He didn't know where he was going but he supposed that, since she didn't know where she was either, their paths will be crossed at some point. It's Illogical right? But Finn was an illogical boy and love is even more illogical so, it will have to do. He just wanted to be with her, even if he had to run across the whole land, he'll do it, cause they had to make up no matter what.

_Though they say that love is hard_

_I'll try harder to make it work_

_And though they say we won't last for long_

_I don't care I just know they're wrong_

Miraculously or by some benevolent magic's action the young boy managed to distinguish a dim orange glow in the distance. He entered the forest and saw her. She was sitting on the ground mumbling something with an angry stare. Finn was about to let her know that he was there when she suddenly burst into flames. Something was bothering her as well.

Then he remembered what was keeping them apart. They were, like she said, opposite elements. Nature was against them.

Finn hid behind a tree and closed his eyes. –There's got to be a way! - He thought. He knew it was going to be hard, but he wasn't the kind of person who gives up so easily when bumping into an obstacle. He has never denied a challenge before; he was going to make it, even if his probabilities of succeeding were less than zero, even if everyone had told him that it was impossible for a human to love a fire elemental and vice versa, he was going to prove them wrong. He liked her more than he has ever liked someone before. No. It was something more than just like – liking. He loved her.

His eyes opened after realizing about it and peeked at her behind his poor hiding.

_You used to dream a lot_

_You used to be alive_

_You gotta find those feelings_

She turned down her flames and sighed. –One more time…- she whispered standing up and walking towards a flower bush. A small trail of fire followed her steps. She sat down facing it and stretched her hand to touch one of the flowers, her arm was shivering. Finn observed her carefully trying to guess what she was doing. Her hand reached one petal while she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and touched it gently. The flower didn't burn. Finn let escape a small gasp and immediately covered his mouth. Gratefully she didn't notice his presence. The fire girl looked at the small plant – I-I did it…- she said not believing what she saw. Her heart was soon filled with a sudden burst of joy and her flames grew brighter. Finn smiled understanding what she was trying to do but it couldn't last for long. Her excitement made her lose control over her heat and the flower bush was set on fire.

She groaned furiously hitting the ground with her fists and incinerated the trees around her making her flames explode. Finn had to jump away to save his life. He ran just a bit farther from her and began to extinguish the flames on his clothes hitting them with his hands but it was useless. –Oh Glob! - He shouted taking off his shirt and hat. He tossed them on the ground and tried putting them out with his foot. –Just like the last time! - He complained remembering the first time he spied her. –Wait a second…- he stopped to visualize that memory. –I'm so stupid! - He yelled running back to where she was.

Her painful cries guided his way. Putting out her flames actually causes her physical damage, how could he have forgotten about it? Dumbass.

Finn found her on her knees holding her chest. She was cursing out loud and he couldn't blame her. –F-Flame Princess…- he whispered walking towards her –Are you okay?-

_And I don't wanna wait more_

_I know what I want is you_

_Yeah its you baby_

_And I don't wanna wait more_

_I know what I want is you_

_And I'm really gonna show ya_

_Really show my feelings_

She glared at him angrily –Who are you? Why are you hurting me? - She yelled making the flames around him stronger. He made a few steps backwards and stared at her worriedly

– Y-you don't remember me? - Finn asked. His question confused her even more. – I-It's me, Finn! - Could she really have forgotten about him so easily? He thought looking at her.

The fire's heat started to burn his naked skin and he gasped frightened trying to avoid the flames. – But - the Flame Princess said - Finn doesn't look like you- she stared at the long haired boy in front of her with curiosity.

Now it was his turn to feel confused but the heat burning his body again helped him remember that he wasn't wearing his hat and…his shirt. Finn blushed like never had in his entire life.

She kept observing him –But you…- she continued – Have the same silly expression and the same voice- she tilted her head –Are you really Finn?- He felt uncomfortable but replied nodding his head nervously. She was the one blushing now.

The Flame Princess stood up slowly making the fire around them dissappear. - I-I never thought I'd see you again... Why are you here?- She got closer to him.

- I...- he was too nervous to talk and shook his head to clear his mind – I was looking for…for you, hehe- Finn chuckled shyly – And I found you! -

The Flame Princess blinked, she was feeling happy and she didn't know why. She lifted her arm wanting to touch his blonde hair but stopped herself remembering that he couldn't take her flames. – You have changed. – She said.

Finn followed her arm and understood what she was talking about – No; I-It's just that I'm not wearing my hat…you…you remember it, don't you? - He replied with a shaky voice.

-That's how you really look like? – She asked. Her curiosity knew no limits; it reminded him how innocent she was.

He swallowed saliva whishing that she stopped staring at him. He should have searched for a pond instead of taking off his clothes, but when you are in the middle of an emergency you can't really think clearly. – Y-yeah, but I'd prefer to be using my clothes, right now, hehe- he blushed again.

-You were spying me again, don't you? – She suddenly asked.

His eyes opened widely –No! … Well yeah, but I wanted to! I-I mean, I don't wanted to! – He began to deny crossing his arms over and over in the air- No! I wanted to, but I don't really wanted it or…you were there and I was…there too! Listen what I wanted was to see you! …Just that…- he slapped his face and sighed in exasperation.

Now she couldn't doubt about it, his brain really goes stupid when he looks at her. –I couldn't understand what you said- the Flame Princess replied –Your brain must have gone stupid again! - She said pointing his head.

Finn felt like a fool, wearing only his pants, having burnt marks on his skin and being covered by sweat. She may be thinking that he was some kind of psycho. He smiled weakly –No, I'm stupid all the time, I guess…- She looked at him with curiosity again. – I really wanted to see you again…- he continued. –Ever since you left…Flame Princess, why did you leave me?-

Her face saddened – I didn't want to see you again- she answered staring at the ground.

That took him unaware –W-why? Did I do something wrong? I-I'm sorry for pushing you away, I-I really wanted to hold you but…- he wanted to lift her face to see her in the eyes, but he couldn't touch her.

- Finn…you are not the problem…- she replied walking backwards – I am…- she held her hands in front of her.

Finn frowned –What? No, that's not true! You're fine to me! I- She interrupted him.

- I was selfish- the Flame Princess lifted her gaze – I was happy when you told me that you would defy nature for me, but I…Never thought that I had to do it as well, you didn't hurt me…I was the one who hurt you…-

-Flame Princess…- he whispered –Please don't think like that, I-I'll promise to try again! - He walked towards her.

-I would like to try again too, really! - She replied staring at him with her sparkling yellow eyes- I've been trying to stop my flames from burning since I left you, but it's useless, I'm a fire elemental…and fire's purpose is to burn…I'm sorry- she made a few paces backwards with the intention of flying away but Finn grabbed her arm.

His hand was burning, he could feel it, but he didn't want to lose her again. –Flame Princess, I'm not letting you go! I-I've been all messed up without you- he looked into her eyes – You are all want, now I'm sure about it!-

-Your brain must have gone stupid again! - She replied staring at him in disbelief. His hand was starting to turn black as coal. –I'm hurting you again, let me go!-

-No, your brain is the one going stupid! - She flinched- I'm hurting myself, it's not you! I don't care getting burned to be with you! - He yelled. Finn knew that she still couldn't understand what he meant. He'll have to show her.

_Though they say that love is hard_

_I'll try harder to make it work_

He pulled her body close to him and kissed her lips. She was startled and wanted to runaway but it felt so…strange. She was paralyzed. He was so close, he was touching her, even though it hurt him, he seemed to be enjoying it.

_I need your love_

_I just need your love_

- Flame Princess…- he said staring at her – Don't go…I need you…-

- F-finn...- her eyes were wide-opened- I need you too…-

_Cause you and me, we got to make love_

_Gotta make love ,Gotta make love_

_Gotta make love_

They embraced each other. This time, he'll take it. She had been away for so long, he needed to feel her close to him._  
_

_Cause you and me_

_We're good together _

_You and me should be forever_

Finn's body was burning. He wasn't complaining but the Flame Princess didn't want him to get seriously hurt. She tried pushing him back gently but he just tightened his grip on her. She tried telling him that it was enough, that she won't go away but he didn't listen.

- It's okay Finn, really...- she repeated trying to push him away.

_I need your love_

_I just need your love_

-No!- he replied cheerfully- Just a bit more...I need your love.- Finn looked at her concerned face-That's all I ever wanted...-

_Cause you and me we gotta make up_

_Cause we really got it going_

_Really got it going on_

Jake was reading on his bed when he heard someone entering the house. -It must be Finn- he thought passing the page.

-Jake I'm back!- The human boy shouted from the living room.

Jake closed his book and stretched down to go and see his brother. -So...Did you find the princess?- he asked looking for him. He heard him in the kitchen serving himself a glass of water. -Bro I asked if...- he cut his own words with an astonishment gasp watching Finn's half-naked and burned body. - I-I guess you found her...-

Finn simply smiled at him and drank his water. He passed his arm through his mouth to wipe some drops off. -What do you think?- he replied making it obvious.

Jake let himself fall in a chair still trying to figure what the flip happened to his brother. -Did you managed to...you know, win her heart?-

-Yeah! We really got it going on!- The smile on his face was so sincere, Jake could swear it was glowing bright.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Song:** I need your love by Animesika


End file.
